I will love you even in death
by lauris1
Summary: The tragic death of Arizona, affects his wife Callie, who blames herself for it. Semi world.
1. Chapter 1

**I have come back with a new idea. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE, I AM WRITING IN ENGLISH AND TRANSLATE GOOGLE, I HOPE THE CONTEXT IS UNDERSTOOD.**

 **The characters and situations are owned by Shonda Rhimes. I write for fun and give importance to a character in my opinion important, my mother tongue is Spanish, literal I wrote and google was in charge, so I hope you understand the idea.**

 **CHAPTER I**

Inside the room was dark, two naked bodies lay on the bed, the blonde was the first to wake up and unconsciously smiled to see the body of his wife asleep, dazzled as always watching his wife, Arizona thanked her good luck, For having as a companion, friend and lover that wonderful woman who illuminated his life, not wanting to wake her, he got up and searched the drawers for some clothes, because although she would rather walk naked by his house, his little girl would not understand.

Giving her the first kiss of the day Arizona, she left the room while awkwardly dressed in a large navy blue shirt and a boxer, Callie did not flinch in her place in bed except for a sigh with the name of his wife.

Arizona in the meantime, walked to the room next door, where she watches her daughter sleep in the same position as her dark-haired mother, ultimately the Torres genes were dominant, and in the factions of her daughter can visibly see his wife, his A dark-haired girl with a beautiful smile, big eyes and expressive, terribly intelligent to be three years old, deciding to let her sleep for about fifteen minutes more, Arizona closed the bedroom door and headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast For the most important women of your life.

Upon reaching the ground floor of the house, he placed his IPhone at the base and selected his favorite music list, which began to invade the room, letting himself be carried away by the sound of music Arizona began to prepare breakfast, orange juice, Eggs, bacon and freshly cut fruit with yogurt and cereal, a healthy meal, especially for Callie, moments later she heard a footstep on the stairs.

He looked up from the frying pan where he baked the bacon and watched his daughter in her princess pink pajamas run down, hardening her features Arizona rebuked little Sofia, while explaining how dangerous it is to descend the stairs, Sofia nodded and He promised his mother to be more prudent and not to run on the stairs, help himself from the railing as he descended, Arizona being unable to be angry with his daughter, he embraced her and began to dance to the rhythm of music, so concentrated were they not hearing a second Game of steps down the stairs.

Callie watched as her daughter and wife coexisted, unnerved by the scene pulled her phone out of her robe and began to tax, who would have thought it, who broke Arizona Robbins hearts, would become a homey person as well as diligent wife and mother, Who would have thought that she would be the one who would offer to be pregnant and increase her small family, being most important to be pregnant with the fertilized egg of Callie.

As a reflex act Callie placed his hand in his now flat stomach, because today series the day, to tell the news to his wife that they were expecting a new member in the family, wanted to do it in a special way, as when Arizona told him about his Pregnancy, so tonight I plan a perfect date, I buy small blue tennis shoes, like the one that Tim the deceased brother of Arizona used, since it is Arizona's dream to have a child so that Sofia lived and had a relationship Close as the Robbins brothers.

Callie secretly hoped to have a girl, a little girl who inherited blue eyes, blond hair and dimples from Arizona, since Callie was pregnant with Arizona's egg, and craved a mini clone of his wife, a little angel like the photos his mother-in-law Taught him from Arizona in his childhood.

Wishing nothing more than being with family Callie walked to her daughter and wife and joined the dance party, taxing her little party, others were in her world, until the bell of the concina began to ring, since Arizona forgot to turn off The food, smiling Callie and Sofia continued to tax the Callie phone the Arizona disaster, while the blonde dealt with the smoke of the burned bacon.

Arizona, seeing the good side to the situation, served the girls the salvageable part of breakfast, because today nothing could go wrong, counting the days waiting to receive the great news, hormone treatments and implantation of the ovule, According to Adisson all going well, his wife was in the age fit to procreate and is in good health, there is no impediment, the probability was in his favor. Already imagined his pregnant wife, planned to fulfill all the whims and cravings, would be dedicated to his family, so the housing development STR (in honor of his daughter Sofía Torres Robbins) was practically concluded and with it a major challenge in his Career as an architect for companies Torres would finish in a few months, giving her the time to focus on her family and perhaps be inspired by future projects.

Even remembering his beginnings in the companies of his now father-in-law, he started from below and was climbing while studying and imagining the STR, when he met Callie, was unaware of his relationship with Carlos Torres, met her when he collided with her in the lobby of the headquarters In Seattle of Torres Industries, and it was love at first sight, that day Callie went to visit his father, at his request since as a resident in the SGMW Hospital, his time was minimal, both fell in love and began to leave; Also remembered with grace as Carlos and Lucia Torres discovered their relationship, literally she was between the legs of his girlfriend who had her breasts in the air and her hands rolled in her golden hair, pressing her head towards its center in search of greater pleasure , The only thing that was salvageable was that she was fully dressed, at least her in-laws did not know her most intimate secrets. It was difficult to ingratiate herself with her father-in-law, but her work demonstrated her abilities and now she is a very well-known architect awarded, and appreciated by its political family.

But her professional success does not compare with the joy of her family, with having Callie, Sofia and their next child, with family movie nights, holidays, vacations or simply their daily life. You could say she was a very lucky woman.

After finishing her breakfast Arizona washed the dishes and helped Sofia to change, because it was her day to take her to school, Callie instead began her shift in SGMW Hospital at noon, so she headed to her room to continue resting, Once enrolled Arizona and Sofia headed for the matrimonial room and Callie was lying down in the center of the bed surrounded by pillows with the control of the television.

Sofia ran and jumped up to the bed, making a pout her embrace to her mother and buried her head in her neck of her parents, trying to convince her not to go to school, Callie and Arizona held a silent talk and the small Met her goal, most of all Callie decided to include her little girl in the surprise of the new baby for Arizona.

Arizona could not deny her great loves, bid her goodbye with a kiss, first to her little rascal who laughed at her victory and Callie on the lips as she placed her hand on her stomach.

\- You are the love of my life, I will love you to infinity.- Arizona said as she parted from the brunette's fleshy lips.

\- I love you and you're the love of my life.- Callie answered vehemently.

\- Sof, today I will go sad without you, my little love, Who will tell me the best stories?- Joked Arizona to his little girl who laughed in a loose laugh.

\- I love you, Mama. answered Sophia, accustomed to expressions of affection.

\- I do not want to go, and if I report sick and enjoy the family day.- Arizona asked.

-You did last week saying how important this day is to the resort, you can not miss it.- Callie answered. In effect Today would be an important day for the STR project and could not be missed; Kissing Callie again, the blonde came out of the room and listened to the screams and curls of her girls and was tempted to miss work and spend the day with her family, however their sense of responsibility could more as well as their professionalism.

Hours later Callie was walking in the emergency room of the hospital talking to Cristina Yang, her former companion of home and godmother of Sofia, told him of the surprise for Arizona, when the sound of the sirens of the ambulances, broke the tranquility, the doctors Going into action they dressed in sterile gowns.

Paramedics, doctors and nurses began their work, attending to the injured, people with broken bones were by Callie, the bay of ambulances soon cleared up being occupied only by an ambulance, from it descended a pair of paramedics with a single partially covered body.

\- We need a doctor to certify the death, we could not keep it alive. - said one of the paramedics.

\- Time of death 15:25 said Owen Hunt. - Without giving a second look to the body. Suddenly an automobile invaded the space for ambulances, and a man ran down to the emergency room, shouting the name of Arizona.

Callie, listening to her father's voice, approached him, breathing heavily, both in the race and in the accumulation of emotions.

-A collapse ... Arizona ...- said the man struggling to catch his breath.

\- It can not be, Arizona, it can not be.- Callie refused to believe as she looked around the room until a hand with a watch caught her eye, on the stretcher being pushed by an inmate, with adrenaline Running through his body ran up and discovered his wife's battered body, feeling as his heart slowly broke into a thousand pieces clung to the body, caught the attention of all present who watched the heartbreaking scene.-

-We need to reassure her, bring a tranquilizer.- Hunt shouted.

-She's pregnant.- said Cristina, who was standing next to her husband. -I was planning to tell you today.-

-They Heard.- Hunt said with a lump in his throat, then April came up with a syringe, at a leisurely pace the army veteran approached Callie, who was pressing Arizona's hand on her belly while telling her that she was pregnant . The eyes of those present filled with tears including Carlos Torres.

Hunt injected Callie into the woman's limp body and carried her to an empty room, to rest, giving her some peace of mind.

 **NA: Complaints and suggestions in the button below. In advance thank you either for giving the story the opportunity to be read** …


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise a new chapter, until Monday I will publish another chapter, I write in my work. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE, I AM WRITING IN ENGLISH AND TRANSLATE GOOGLE, I HOPE THE CONTEXT IS UNDERSTOOD.**

 **The characters and situations are owned by Shonda Rhimes. I write for fun and give importance to a character in my opinion important, my mother tongue is Spanish, literal I wrote and google was in charge, so I hope you understand the idea.**

 **A special thanks to LegendRobbins and Calzonafan123, for comment.** **Thanks**

 **CHAPTER II**

\- Hey, that body is mine?, what is happening to me? - asked Arizona surprised to see how his battered body was coming down from an ambulance.

-Sorry for the delay, I am Gabriel, your adviser in the transition to eternal life.- said a handsome man dressed in a white suit.

\- It can not be, my body is there, I have to be having a series of hallucinations, or a possible severe I have brain damage, it is more feasible that I am in a coma and my brains are hallucinating, besides I do not believe in God and such things. - said Arizona refusing to believe the strange, glittering man, who looks like a catwalk model with his manly features.

\- Everyone believes in something, knows that there is a power superior to their knowledge, some are more pragmatic than others, but on an unconscious level you know of that existence, do you forget the prayers you did when Sofia became ill? Or your daily way to thank for your family? -Gabriel explained.

\- This can not be happening, if you say that there is a God, he must be bad, I am a good person, I am charitable and hardworking, I have values and inculcate them, I can not be dead, not now.- said Arizona stubbornly, She covered her eyes with her hands, desperate to understand the tangled situation she was living.

-You can not cry, you lack a physical body.- Gabriel interjected, watching the woman in front of him.

\- Fantastic now I can not, but I can not, tell me, - shouted angry Arizona, needed to expel from their body the feelings found, and who better than the stupid man who claimed that she was dead.

-You can not live on this earthly plane.- Gabriel said, ignoring the woman's tantrum.

As Arizona and Gabriel quarreled, Callie approached the Arizona body, which she clung to with all her strength, waiting for a response from the blond woman she loves with her whole being, yet the time went by unanswered, Callie desperately pressed her lips with his wife's, but those lips did not respond, refusing to accept the reality placed the hand of Arizona on her belly, while telling him of her pregnancy, which ultimately attracted the attention of the couple.

\- My love, I'm here, look at me Callie, I'm with you.- Arizona said, trying to hug Callie's body, unable to do so as she crossed him. -This can not be happening, not now, Callie look at me, I know you can.- Shouted Arizona despairing at the lack of response, for Callie was still talking to the body of his wife, begging him to open his eyes.

\- She can not hear you from Arizona, we're not on the same physical plane.- She tried to explain Gabriel, but Arizona refused to pay attention to him, as she focused on his wife, who was growing more exuberant as time passed, attracting the attention of people.

\- Stop looking is not fun, do something for her, not for that they are doctors, it is not healthy for the baby, to have these startles in the first months. - shouted Arizona to the curious spectators, without having a favorable answer, suddenly saw To Doctor Hunt to approach and inject something to his wife who fainted.

-Arizona, we have to go.- Gabriel insisted, but Arizona refused and followed Owen, who carried his wife's limp body to a room. - You have a time limit before being trapped on this plane, with serious consequences.- He warned, trying to scare the woman.

\- Nothing is more important to me than my family, and if I can be with them I will be happy to face the consequences and I will accept them.- said Arizona looking into the man's eyes for a second before focusing again on Callie.

\- This can not be happening again, because I always assign the complicated cases.- Gabriel muttered, as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm down and not hit the stubborn Arizona.

Arizona, meanwhile, kept as Owen arranged his wife's body on a bed, located inside a private room, cautiously approached wanting to comfort his wife and according to the extensive repertoire of movies, series and documentaries of paranormal events that had Seen in spite of Callier's complaints, concentrated on touching his wife's face with his hand and this time for a few seconds he could feel the warm skin of his wife's face, then he felt weak and everything turned black.

Some time later she woke up and looked at the ceiling of the hospital room and thought she had awakened from the coma or the surgery because she felt disoriented.

-You're dead.- said a voice. Arizona searched in his memories until he remembered Gabriel as the model-looking type.

\- If it's a joke, you can end now please, it's not funny.- said Arizona as she struggled with the mental haze that stuns her.

\- Arizona, it's not a joke, you're not in a coma, you just died, you remember the accident in construction, collapse, fell on you and other people, huge block and building material, you were trapped for a couple of hours, your body Bleeding internally, when you were rescued paramedics could not do anything for you, the extensive damage to your internal organs coupled with the loss of blood, suffered a cardiac arrest in the ambulance on the way to the Hospital and died.- Gabriel explained patiently, Tactics in order to convince the woman.

What brought flashes of memories to the blond woman, remembered the immense pain, the anguish, the fear of dying, the memories of Callie and Sofia, the hopelessness when feeling its body more and more weak, knowing how it died.

\- I actually died.- Arizona said finally acknowledging the bizarre situation.- Now I go to heaven and live with naked cherubs enjoy eternity, to the rhythm of the music of their harps.

\- That is a click, not really the system, but you have to accompany me and you will explain in a timely manner.- Gabriel said looking at the commentary of the blonde, definitely the best time during the past centuries, when the Human beings more readily accepted eternal rest.

\- I do not go, my happiness is with Callie and Sofia, that is my sky.- answered stubbornly Arizona.

\- She can not see or hear you, she will continue with your life.- Gabriel said diplomatically.

\- It does not matter I'll be your guardian angel, it's my final word, I appreciate your offer but I can not leave it at this moment, knowing her as I know her will blame me for my death, if after helping her heal she finds happiness with another person, I will be happy.- Arizona said solemnly.

\- That's very generous.- Gabriel began, being interrupted by Arizona.

\- I have no doubt that she would do the same for me, besides that I can lose and I'm dead.- said humorously Arizona.

\- Carlos, what the hell happened?- Demanded Lucia as she entered Callie's room hurriedly to the side of the bed, and tenderly stroked her daughter's cheek.

\- I do not know there was an explosion, then a part fell apart, Arizona supervised the work, then a cloud of dust, I heard screams, as the cloud dissipated observe bodies lying dead inert, and other employees screamed in pain, but Arizona did not Was in sight. Then the police, firefighters and ambulances arrived and began the search, took almost three hours to locate Arizona, she was crushed by a metal structure, sometimes called Callie, I was not allowed to be with her. I did not know Lucia, I do not know what happened, when I arrived at the hospital I heard her declared dead, while she was carrying her body to the morgue, then Calliope saw her, hugged her body, and told her that she is pregnant. Crying to remember the most distressing hours of his life, while Lucia approached her husband and hugged him trying to comfort him.- Then one of his friends the doctors sedated.- how I tell mi'ja that his wife died?

\- Calm down is not your fault, we have to investigate this accident, something does not fit me.- Lucia said.

\- What are you trying to say?- Carlos asked, lifting himself up from his wife's comforting arms to look into her eyes.

\- Something is not right, call it a hunch, but something is not right, we have never had this type of accident, we are careful and extradite us in the measures of protection.- answered Lucia, sowing the doubt in the mind of Carlos, however they could not with Continue with their talk, since, Callie began to stir in bed calling Arizona, immediately the Torres marriage, they approached the bed and watched his daughter open their eyes.

\- Hi mi'ja.- Carlos hurried to say. Callie smiled to see her father, standing on the side of the bed.

-Hi.- Callie said. - I'm going to tell you a secret, but you can not tell Arizona, I'm pregnant, today with the help of Sophia we'll surprise her with the news.- Callie said in a voice that was lethargic for the soothing drugs, Think about his wife.

Both Lucia and Carlos tensed as they listened to their daughter talk about her plans. Lucia, with her iron temperament, pressed the call button, and Christina appeared in the room hastily. With a contest of gaze between the three visitors proceeded to tell Callie what had happened to Arizona, causing a new crisis in the pregnant woman, so they re-sedated.

\- We can not keep it based on sedatives.- Lucia said. - At some point will have to assimilate the loss, also can not be good for the baby or I was wrong.- asked Adisson, as they gathered the boardroom of the hospital surrounded Of Callie's medical friends.

\- As we can not sedate all her pregnancy, is not good tension in the first months of gestation, according to ultrasound and the date of implantation is just over six weeks pregnant, is crucial for the development of the baby, calm. I can not believe this is happening, yesterday after her review and ultrasound, she told me her plans to surprise Arizona, I just do not think so, it's a nightmare.- Said Adisson.

\- It's a real-life nightmare.- said Mark, who had remained silent.

Arizona, on the other hand, listened to and processed every detail of both the alleged accident and the medical situation of his wife, questions that reinforced his decision to remain close to Callie, for if Lucia's assumptions were true, there was a kind of plot against Of the Torres Family and she was about to prevent further harm to her family. He would have to be aware of both Callie and Sofia, and the development of his in-laws' research, his work was just beginning.

 **NA: Complaints and suggestions in the button below. In advance thank you either for giving the story the opportunity to be read** …


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise a new chapter, I write in my work. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE, I AM WRITING IN ENGLISH AND TRANSLATE GOOGLE, I HOPE THE CONTEXT IS UNDERSTOOD.**

 **The characters and situations are owned by Shonda Rhimes. I write for fun and give importance to a character in my opinion important, my mother tongue is Spanish, literal I wrote and google was in charge, so I hope you understand the idea.**

 **URGE A BETA. A special thanks to bluesky25, Guest, Guest, Guest, iv2daadoublena and AZsgril, for comment.** **Thanks.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

Three weeks after the death of Arizona, Callie and Sofia had settled in the Torres Family House in Seattle, at the request of the patriarch of the family, more than anything the Latina had accepted by the accumulation of feelings found to be in the Property without the blonde, now was not the time to go to regret his life, Sophia needed attention, recently had begun to wet the bed, woke up at night and refused to sleep alone; Her pregnancy was developing correctly, despite the tragedy, she could not give up especially since the baby was Arizona, he or she made him feel connected even with his deceased wife.

After the funeral in Arizona, Callie allowed herself to cry freely for hours in her marriage room, that night she remembered so many moments with her wife, she also analyzed her life and her possibilities for the future, in a few months she would not only be the mother of a daughter, Having another baby, a baby who would grow up without knowing his other mother, and that worried him greatly, being a single mother was never a possibility and now reality hit him head on and without a safety net.

She had touched that was the important thing, lamenting would not bring Arizona to death, she would have to focus, now it was time to raise her head, look up and walk erect, she was after all a woman and mother.

The first signs of pregnancy began to manifest, morning sickness, weight gain, breast tenderness, and the development of a small tummy where her child grew, both the unborn child and Sofia gave her strength to continue, as well as His imminent return to the hospital to work after a necessary rest, whenever a weeping doctor was not a good doctor.

On the other hand cravings were a separate issue, had an obsession newly discovered by chocolate ice cream, with chocolate chips and extra syrup of chocolate, although being sincere everything related to chocolate caused craving, no doubt the baby would have a Tooth sweet as his mother.

On the other physical plane Arizona looked sadly at his wife, after his sudden death both Callie and Sofia were uneasy, the new move brought with it some calmness, at least in the home of the Torres Family, both would be attended the twenty-four Hours, especially due to possible complications with pregnancy.

Feeling impotent Arizona took turns to watch over his wife and daughter, by the time a simple task because they were generally in the same room, was terribly alive, at last their nine existence was plagued by loneliness, could listen and cohabit with living people , But she did not have someone to listen to, someone to talk to and share her feelings with, even though she had performed one of her craziest dreams, like running down a crowded bare avenue, or sneaking into a concert without paying , But these experiences did not compensate for their solitary existence.

The day of his funeral was especially difficult, to see his broken family suffering for his sudden death, also observed a suspicious behavior James Simons a co-worker, this guy who is godson of Carlos Torres was prowling his wife, apart saw as in Every moment he used to touch her and be included in Callie's circle.

The mind of Arizona worked a thousand remembering the rumors in the company, remembered that the secretaries commented of the infatuation of James towards Callie, also once heard that it was a person interested in the games of bets, and Callie like daughter of Carlos Torres was a A potential heiress, because if something valued Carlos Torres is the family, Callie had a millionaire student trust fund, several bank accounts and shares in Torres Industries, was a millionaire woman, apart from the money obtained from his work as a doctor; Likewise Sofia had her own fiduciary fund gift from Papa Torres. Money was a good excuse to kill, with her off the map Callie was a young millionaire widow susceptible to a fortune hunting.

Another viable hypothesis was a competitor of Carlos, so he understood nights ago while his in-laws argued, while the police investigated the work was suspended, causing a delay in the delivery to the tenants and buyers of the spaces in the complex, consequently Payments to creditors were in jeopardy, regardless of whether the claims would arrive sooner rather than later.

At best she hoped the explosion was simply an accident, so at least her family would not face so many economic losses, Callie would find herself safe and her children would grow up happy.

Apart from his investigations of a possible plot, Arizona had endeavored to discover and develop his ghostly powers, yet his touches to his wife had not achieved any reaction, perhaps it was a faulty ghost or something interfered, so it had given way To try to communicate to other people and in different places as part of their research method, but so far without positive results, on television seemed easier or the programs were pure quackery.

* * *

The next morning Callie woke up, and as she had every day in the last few weeks ran into the bathroom because of her morning sickness, after brushing her teeth, she went down to the kitchen where she grabbed a packet of crackers and began to eat them trying to Calming her upset stomach, immediately ingesting her prenatal vitamins, while stroking her stomach as a soothing action.

Minutes later, she went up to Sofia's room to prepare her for the nursery in the Hospital, because first of all she had to begin to establish a routine, and with the imminent arrival of the new baby her time was cut, and she was happy because the night before was the The first day she slept on her own in a room of her own, at least she would not have to worry when her pregnancy progressed and her mobility was reduced, to sleep for a small, almost restless four-year-old who enjoyed kicking, the baby.

Once they were both Callie, she left a note in the kitchen notifying her parents of their plans for the day, arriving at the hospital the brunette woman next to the girl went to the nursery hospital, sobbing Sophia refused to enter, breaking the Heart to Callie, listening to her daughter desperately call her other mother.

Arizona, on the other hand, felt impotent only to observe how Callie reassured her daughter, the little girl with the crimson-cheeked cheeks, the expressive eye and long eyelashes wet with tears.

About half an hour later, she fell asleep in her mother's arms, exhausted by her tantrum, Callie moved her to one of the beds set up in the nursery, where she laid and clothed her daughter, who suffered as much as she lost the Arizona, inwardly He wondered if he had hurried to bring Sofia to day care.

When he left the nursery still meditating, he went to the orthopedic department on the way, he met Cristina, Owen, Mark and Adisson, who, when they saw her, approached her and with kisses and hugs received her, the last named immediately began to interrogate her about Pregnancy and symptoms experienced.

Arizona relaxed to watch his wife surrounded by friends, who would be to support her, sincerely appreciated that Adisson decided to move again to Seattle, guaranteeing a recognized and experienced fetal surgeon, Cristina on the other hand was a professional and focused, focused person For Arizona's taste in cardiovascular surgery and tequila, Owen is a good man but with a heavy load on his back years of working in the military, Mark was a man of dubious reputation, almost a prostitute, he would have to drive a safe distance In the upbringing of his children, he did not want the wiles of man to be taught to his children.

As Arizona continued to observe the interaction of the group of friends, a couple of radiology technicians approached the nurses' headquarters on the third floor of the hospital, where they met with a couple of nurses, Arizona ignored their manly talk until they listened as one of They referred to his wife, as the millionaire sexi Latin widow of big lesbian tits.

Filled with indignation, Arizona turned her body and watched as the quartet of men began to laugh at the joke, furious approached the man who easily hovered in the ninety feet and his muscular build was a clear sign of his training hours, said Man continued with his comments and emphasizing how he would have sex with the woman and demonstrate the power of a man.

With every vulgar word out of the man's mouth, Arizona wanted to hurt him with his own hands, without thinking he stepped back a few feet and then ran with fists closed at the level of his chest, ready to hurt that muscular man.

A thin man dressed in a hospital gown observed the blonde's behavior, trying to avoid a conflict shouted to warn the men, however astonished he watched as the blonde's body pierced the muscular man, who bent down complaining of a sudden pain.

His cries drew the attention of those present, including Callie's group, who approached to check on the man; Arizona began to scream in annoyance as Callie bent down to check the man, who took advantage of the moment to place his gaze on Callie's breasts, immediately the dead woman hit the man's head with all his strength; The muscular man complained about the blow on his head, the doctors looked at each other and ordered to do some studies by the sudden strange behavior, as they touched various parts of the mentioned body feel a few punctures. Meanwhile, the man dressed in a hospital gown, watched the blond woman entertained, beating the man, telling him how to learn to respect women and not treat them as simple pieces of meat.

Once cleared the aisle of spectators, Arizona rested her hands on her knees submitting suddenly exhausted, suddenly listened as a man congratulated her on her small boxing show, looked up and watched the dark-haired man walk toward a Of the rooms, followed closely by a black-haired doctor with a padlock beard.

Intrigued, she approached the room and listened as the black-haired doctor performed the transfer of the patient, from the ward of psychiatry to neurology, claiming that he suffered from attacks.

Once alone, Arizona approached the man lying on the hospital bed, slowly the blonde woman directed her hand to the man's face.

-Buuu!- Said the man, frightening Arizona, who screamed in terror at the man's sudden sound. -It is rude to touch people without their permission.-

\- Can you see me?- The blonde asked in amazement.

\- I am psychic, but I think crazy and answering your question can see you blonde.- answered the man emphasizing the color of hair, to give a test.

\- Great, the only person who can see you is crazy.- Arizona murmured irritably.

\- I'm not crazy.- the man defended himself.

\- Excuse me, I'm Arizona Robbins.- he said, apologizing for his lack of manners.

\- I accept the apologies and my name is Adrian Duff, nice to meet you Arizona.- replied the man extending his hand to the woman, doubtful Arizona stretched his own to shake hands with the man, but this time his hand crossed the man.

\- I'm sorry I seem to be new to this and I do not control my ghostly powers well.- he said with a shrug, dismissing it. - I need your help.-

\- I hear you.- said the man and Arizona began to tell him his story, his suspicions and all that happened in recent weeks. That day was a strange alliance between two abyssally different beings.

 **NA: Complaints and suggestions in the button below. In advance thank you either for giving the story the opportunity to be read** …


End file.
